


Grief

by Will_Keaton



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Keaton/pseuds/Will_Keaton
Summary: Following Knuckles' death, Julie-Su goes to an Aurorium to grieve.
Kudos: 4





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a kid, I was super into the _Archie Sonic the Hedgehog_ comics. Starting with issue 38 I collected for years, grabbing all the specials and the _Knuckles the Echidna_ comics. I felt that the _Knuckles_ issues were actually better than the _Sonic_ issues they ran alongside. But the _Knuckles_ series was cancelled, and as the _Sonic_ series went on I lost interest, so, after Issue 87, I stopped reading.
> 
> Years later I came across [Dan Drazen’s Sonic website](https://www.andrews.edu/~drazen/sonic.html). He had all these in-depth reviews of the _Sonic_ comics. He recorded the ups and downs, and gave his thoughts on the series. He also wrote some _Sonic the Hedgehog_ fan fiction. I read these reviews, and I learned a lot from them. I spoke to Dan over e-mail one time, and he mentioned an idea he had about Julie-Su and Lara-Le dealing with the loss of Knuckles following his death in Issue 118. Dan has since stopped following the comics, but I thought this idea was a good one, so I wrote this for Dan, as a way of saying thank you.

It was her first time visiting an Aurorium. Julie-Su wasn't even entirely sure what made her decide to come here of all places, but she had to do something. Nothing she tried helped to remove that horrible pit in her stomach. Pushing her way through the front doors she stopped and took in her surroundings. She observed stained-glass windows adorning the walls and there was a stone structure adorned with lush greenery and even a small waterfall. The place was supposed to be serene and inviting, but the whole thing just felt so alien to her.

She had only barely stepped inside when a figure wearing a white robe approached her. Obviously he worked there, a priest or bishop or whatever you called them.

“Excuse me child, but I cannot allow you to bring your weapon into the Aurorium.” Julie-Su looked down at her holstered side-arm. She had completely forgotten she was even carrying it. The priest or whatever held out his hand. “If you would please allow me to relieve you of your burden.”

Julie-Su drew the weapon from her holster. After everything that had happened lately she wasn't in the mood to deal with some holy man trying to take her weapon from her.

“I think I'll hold onto it if that's okay with you.” Julie-Su held out the weapon in front of her, daring the man to take it from her. “Unless you want to take it by force.”

“Julie-Su!”

Both figures turned to see a woman with long red dreadlocks and a yellow dress approach.

“Lady Lara-Le!” Julie-Su had not expected to run into Knuckles' mother today.

“Julie-Su, this is an Aurorium, it is a place of peace. I will not have you bring a weapon onto this holy site.”

Before Julie-Su could say anything Lara-Le had taken the gun from her hands and handed it to the figure in the white robe.

“Your weapon won't help you find what you came here looking for.”

Julie-Su lowered her eyes to the floor. “To tell you the truth I'm not even sure what it is I'm looking for.”

Lara-Le put her hand on Julie-Su's shoulder, causing the younger woman to look up. “You're welcome to sit with me.”

Not knowing what else to do, Julie-Su followed Lara-Le to a wooden bench and sat down. Julie-Su clenched her hands and put them on top of her knees as she looked around the room, hoping that on second viewing it wouldn't seem so foreign to her. Unfortunately the surroundings still made her feel uncomfortable.

As her eyes wandered the room she took notice of Lara-Le beside her. She was sitting with her hands clasped in front of her with her eyes closed. Now SHE looked like she belonged there.

In the silence Julie-Su mimicked Lara-Le's pose and closed her eyes. It did nothing to help. The pain of losing Knuckles was still raw and fresh. She felt so frustrated with the whole scenario, like there was something she should be doing. But what was there to do? Knuckles was gone and there was nothing she could do to change that.

She heard a small sniffle and looked over to see a tear roll down Lara-Le's check. As bad as she was feeling about Knuckles' passing, she couldn't imagine what his mother must be going through.

“I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I?” Lara-Le asked before opening her eyes.

“I- no. It's not you, it's this place. I'm not exactly the religious type. I can't help feeling that I don't belong here. Maybe I should just leave.”

“Nonsense,” Lara-Le chided. “Everyone is welcome in the Aurorium. Whether to pray, or, if you prefer, to talk.”

Well, talking certainly sounded better than just sitting there in silence. But what was there to say? 'I'm sorry your son is dead?'

“It's not fair,” Julie-Su finally said.

“No. No it isn't.” Lara-Le fought to hold back tears. “He was only sixteen for pity's sake!” She brought her hands up to her face and started sobbing.

Julie-Su was unsure what she should do. Should she say something? But what could she possibly say in a situation like this?

Lara-Le stopped her sobbing and began to speak again, her voice wavering from grief. “When Knuckles was born, I was happier than I ever remember being. I thought we'd have a lifetime together, Knuckles, Locke and myself. But when Knuckles turned three Locke took control of his life and I found I no longer had any say in his upbringing. Eventually we divorced, but Locke ended up with Knuckles and took him away to the Floating Island.

“He was my own son, but for most of his life I never even saw him. He grew up without me. When the city returned to the Floating Island and I was reunited with Knuckles I thought, 'I've been given a second a chance. An opportunity to make up for all the years we've spent apart.' And now...” She resumed her sobbing.

As Julie-Su watched Knuckles' broken-hearted mother, she felt tears start to well up in her own eyes. “I didn't know Knuckles for very long. Honestly I think there were a lot of things about him I never knew.”

Lara-Le pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping away her tears. “When he was a little boy, Knuckles was shy and had a hard time making friends. I guess that was still true of him as he grew older, but the young man I was re-united with seemed very closed off, even to me and his father. I suppose living alone for years will do that to you.” Lara-Le swallowed audibly. “He had changed so much. Truth be told that's probably what Locke had hoped for.”

“I knew being a Guardian wasn't easy, but I didn't realize that it had caused his family so much grief.”

“I try not to be angry at Locke, for everything he did to Knuckles, and to me. But sometimes it's hard.” Lara-Le looked down at her lap. “I came to pray for Knuckle's safe passage into the next life but I- I also came to pray that I wouldn't hate my former husband.”

Silence fell in the Aurorium. It was some time before Lara-Le spoke again. “I'm a terrible person aren't I? Blaming Locke for Knuckles' death. Holding onto this festering old grudge.”

“I don't think you're a bad person at all. Truth be told I'm more angry than sad about Knuckles' death right now. It should have been Dimitri who died instead of Knuckles.”

“Knuckles always did try to put the well-being of others before his own. I think that's what made him such a good Guardian. As much as I wish he never had to bear that terrible weight, I was proud of him for being able to do so.”

“So what happens now? To Knuckles I mean? I-” Julie-Su searched for the right words. “I've never read the Tomes or anything like that.”

Lara-Le smiled at that. “It's nothing to be ashamed of. Locke was never very religious either.” She took a small breath and composed herself. “Aurora is the giver of light and of life. Before we are born, and after we die, we find ourselves basking in Aurora's eternal light.”

“That actually sounds nice.“ Julie-Su sighed. “I hope that's where Knuckles is now. Aurora owes Knuckles something after she let him die.”

“No, Aurora does not preside over death. She guides the dead souls to her bosom where they enjoy and eternity of love and happiness, but Aurora has nothing to do with how they die.” Lara-Le put her hand on her bosom. “She does preside over the creation of new life however. It was Aurora who blessed me with another child. One who will never know the hardships of being Guardian. For that I will be forever grateful.”

“Lara?”

Julie-Su turned around to see a male echidna standing there wearing a blue robe. “I thought it would be best if I picked you up. A grieving mother shouldn't have to walk home by herself.”

Lara solemnly nodded and stood up. She wrapped her arms around her husband and managed to choke out, “Oh Wyn, I miss him so much.”

Julie-Su watched as Wyn did his best to comfort his grieving wife. She found herself wishing that she had someone she was close to that would take this empty, wrenching feeling from her heart. But with Knuckles gone she was basically alone.

“I guess I'd better be going.” Julie-Su didn't see any point in staying with Lara-Le about to leave. “Thank you for the talk Lady Lara-Le. It really helped me think.”

“No, thank you. I appreciate your listening to this mother in her time of need. Be strong child,” Lara-Le said as Julie-Su made her way to the exit. It wasn't until she got back to her apartment that she realized she had forgotten her gun back at the Aurorium. Somehow her weapon just didn't seem very important right now.


End file.
